A Fate Undeserved
by PisceanGirlPower
Summary: COMPLETE AU-Minific-Not as serious as the name sounds...What if Jesse was a guy in Suze's school before he had died? Same characters, different background. R&R.
1. Chapter 1

**OK guys I know I should be concentrating on the next chapter of Ghosts equal to Boyfriend-Stealers, but this little idea just popped into my brain and I couldn't resist writing it. So here goes.**

* * *

**A FATE UNDESERVED**

**Chapter One**

_**A Good or Bad Shock?**_

I trudged tiredly into my room at about eight in the evening. It had been a long day – school and mediator lessons with Paul Slater, a very annoying fellow-mediator who had a crush on me. He had blackmailed me into attending lessons at his place everyday after school, where he taught me about mediation. Hey, I know I'm not one to be blackmailed easily, but he had threatened to _spread that I had lost my Big-V to him_. Asshole.

I dumped my schoolbag on the floor and slumped myself into my princess bed. Friday night. Finally. Not that I had a date (do I ever?), but it was still great to be spared my usual life for two blissful days.

After lying there for a few minutes, I gathered the energy to get up to go to the bathroom and change into something more comfortable. But when I stood up, I only got thrown right back onto my bed by the shocking sight that stood before me.

"Y-you?" I spluttered, looking at the ghost glowing away in front of my shocked eyes. Before me, with crossed arms, stood Jesse de Silva, a guy in my History, World Civ., and English classes. I am a sophomore, and he, a senior. We kinda-sorta know each other, but not _properly_. At least _Jesse_ didn't know _me_ properly. I, having a humongous crush on him, had gone out of my way to find out about him: his choice in color, music, food, girls etc. Pathetic, I know – and so not Suze Simon – but the guy was a REGULATION HOTTIE, _and_ infallibly nice – a pretty rare combination. And lethal to females (and homosexual guys). A _good _lethal. And hey, I know I'm not usually the kind who'd go for guys I don't even know face-to-face, but this was an exception.

"Susannah Simon." Jesse said, more like a statement than a question. So CeeCee was right. He _did_ know I existed. Well, good for me.

"Y-yes," I said, stupidly. "Susannah Simon. That's me!" Jesse sort of narrowed his eyes at me. _Sort of_, because narrowing eyes at somebody is rude, and like I said, Jesse was infallibly nice.

"I know who you are, _querida_," he said. The word _querida_ sent a pleasant shiver down my back, even though I had no clue what it meant. Possibly a term of affection, if I was lucky (A/N: Wink wink! ;D …) "I know exactly who you are, and that is the reason I came to you. I don't understand what is happening to me. I need your help."

Shit. I had a feeling this had something to do with him 'magically' being dead.

"Sure," I replied. "How can I…help you?"

"I…I don't understand what is happening with me. Why do I have this…strange _glow_ around me? I am invisible to everyone but you! I'm having difficulty touching and lifting things…I…I don't understand wh –"

"Jesse." I cut him off. "You're...I don't know how to break this to you, but you're…_dead_."

"Wh-what are you saying?" he cried, as if I were insane. "How is such a thing possible?"

"It's true, Jesse. You're dead. A ghost. That is why no one can see you."

He gave me a look of sheer horror, then proceeded to go crazy. He began to shake, making my entire wardrobe shake in the process.

"Jesse!" I cried. "Stop it!" But he seemed to pretty much have gone deaf to everything external. I screamed, springing out of bed, walking up to him, and catching a firm hold on his broad, wonderful shoulders. He looked at me, frustrated, and stopped shaking. He was breathing hard. Which was rather ironic, you know, since dead people don't need breath and all. He let out a deep sigh.

"Sshh," I said, gently. "Calm down. Tell me what you remember happening to you last. I can help you. I'm a mediator, and it's my job to help people like you."

Jesse nodded, trying to show he understood. "My…my car had broken down, so I had to leave it at school and walk home. On the way, I picked up a cappuccino from the Coffee Clutch. As I was walking back, sipping coffee, suddenly, a gang of men broke upon me. There were about ten of them and all of them had knives and had covered faces. Then one of them told me to hand over every valuable I had. Then, before I could even register what was happening, one of them stabbed me in the back. I passed out, and that is the last thing I remember happening to me before I found myself in this condition." He looked reasonably upset.

"Oh…" I said. "I – I'm so sorry."

In response, Jesse just looked sideward at my fingers, which were still resting on his shoulders. I quickly withdrew them. He looked back into my face.

There was an empty silence for a few moments. Then Jesse finally spoke. "So…is there nothing you can do to help me come back to life or something?"

"Er…" I shook my head reluctantly. "No…I don't think so. But there might be a chance."

"A chance?" Jesse looked confused. "What do you mean, a _chance_?"

"Look," I said. "Just hang on until tomorrow, okay?" After I come back, I may be able to help you in some way. I promise I'll try to find a way out."

"But why tomorrow?" asked Jesse. "Why can't you help me now?"

"Hey," I said, a tad impatiently. "Look, I'm not a walking-talking encyclopedia on helping ghosts, okay? I'll have to take advice from other mediators."

"Other?" asked Jesse, a bit suspiciously. "You mean there are more people like you?"

"Well, duh," I said. "They're spread all over the world, not only in Carmel. But there are three in Carmel itself, including me."

"Anyone I'd know?" asked Jesse.

For a few seconds, I debated whether or not to tell Jesse who my fellow mediators in Carmel were. I decided there was no harm in telling him, since he was already dead anyway, and would probably be a mediator if by a rare chance, I brought him back to life.

"Yup." I said. "And you'd know both of them. Or at least the first one. They're Father Dominic and Paul Slater."

"Huh?" Jesse had a look of pure amazement on his handsome face. "You mean our _principal_ and that blonde guy with freaky blue eyes?!"

"Um, yeah." I said. "That'd be 'em."

"Wow. Who woulda thunk it?"

I pursed my lips and shrugged. "Anyway," I said. "I gotta go and change and do my homework and stuff. Where are you gonna hang around until tomorrow?"

"I dunno." He shrugged. "Probably follow you around everywhere."

I raised my eyebrow. Whoa. I had never received _that_ answer from a ghost before. I admit I was shocked. Okay…and flattered.

"Um," I said. "Okay. But I'd like to remind of one little detail. Now that you're a ghost, when you want to go somewhere, you won't have to go there manually. All you've gotta do is think of that place and poof – you'll be there. So you'd better keep a control over your little thoughts and desires. Like now. 'Cause I need to change." It was timed like this that annoyed me sometimes, when I had to change in the bathroom despite having my own room. Not that I was complaining about Jesse's presence, mind you.

Jesse, at my little reminder, looked amused – which was rather surprising from a guy who had been told that he was dead only minutes ago. "Hmm…" he said, mocking thoughtfulness. "I'll _think_ about it…"

I picked up a pillow from my bed and playfully thwacked Jesse with it on the head. He laughed. "Hey!…I'm just kidding. I'll disappear for now. And I wonder what'll happen back at my house…"

"Hmm," I said. "Good point. We don't want this to become a public affair. So…why dotn you call up your mom and say that you'll be sleeping over at a friend's?"

"Yeah," said Jesse. "An excellent idea. Could I borrow your phone?"

_Shit,_ I thought. _I have a __**pink princess phone in a fur cover**_"Yeah, sure!" I said. "No problem. It's, uh, right over there." I gestured to my telephone. Mom had given me my private line since she hoped that now I was sixteen and all, I'd start dating. But no such luck, of course. The only person who even _has_ my number is CeeCee Webb, who is roughly my only friend in Carmel. Well, technically I have three – if you count Adam McTavish (Cee's secret crush…heehee) and pesky Paul Slater. But neither of them had my number. Oh, yeah, sure, Paul had tried to lay his hands on it, but I'd made sure he'd failed.

Jesse, after making his call, turned to me.

"Thanks, _querida_."

"What for?" I asked, somewhat surprised.

"For helping me. You know, I always had my eye on you at school."

"Really?" I said, _very_ taken aback. Wow!

"Yes," said Jesse. "Since they day you moved here from New York. Everyone thought you were pretty cool for wearing black, and all. And well, to be honest, so did I. Not because of the wearing-black-clothes thing, but for an entirely different reason."

Okay. Now I was _curious_. "Oh. And what is that reason, exactly?"

"Well, I just though you had this…I don't know…a _natural_ coolness to you. You were always so assertive and confident of yourself and didn't care about all those stupid comments Kelly Prescott and the other girls passed at you. That's what I liked about you at first sight."

"Oh." I was pretty speechless. If I'd had my will, I would have jumped up on one foot and danced a jig around the room, seriously. Hey, cut me some slack – you'd feel like that if your crush told you he thought you were cool when you thought he didn't know you existed.

"Anyway," said Jesse. "I'll be going now. Be back later."

"Y-Yeah," I managed to say. "Bye."

Then he flashed me his killer smile and disappeared.

How was it? makes hopeful puppy-dog-eyes

* * *

**Those of you who are a bit taken aback by the modern lingo used by Jesse, don't be, coz in this, remember, he is portrayed as a 21st century teenager...**

**Anywho...please say it was good… I know the idea is already used, but still…PLEASE REVIEW!!!!**

**Be back soon with the second chappy. This is a mini-fic, so it'll most likely be of around 3-4 chapters. **


	2. Chapter 2

**REVIEW REPLIES:**

_**Amanda: **_**Heheheh…no don't worry, Suze hasn't really lost it AT ALL, let alone to Paul!!**

_**grapesandoats:**_** Hmmm…maybe you're right…this might just be more than a mini-fic. But right now, nothing's certain, since I already have Ghosts Equal to Boyfriend-Stealers on my hands, plus a Princess Diaries fic (After Eight Continued). I already have about 3 chapters written down, which I'll type up, so for the time being, it's just that much. If at all I do decide to make this fanfic a full-length one, I'll need some ideas and advice from everybody, and some time, too. OK… LOTS of time!!**

_**xxxsakuraxxx: **_**I know it's good! LOL…just kidding!**

_**Foolish Angel in the Darkness: **_**Yeah…I know the thought of Suze losing it to Paul is quite a "shock horror" thought, as you put it!! I sat for about fifteen minutes and racked my brains for the most rotten thing Paul could blackmail Suze with…and by your reaction, I'm guessing I succeeded! Yay!**

_**ugiiee: **_**Glad you liked the whole modern idea!! It was a kinda risky venture, so I'm really really really glad you liked it.**

* * *

**A FATE UNDESERVED**

**Chapter Two**

**Resurrection **

_**Next day**_

I was restless throughout the day, and very nearly got detention from Sister Ernestine for not paying attention in class.

At lunch, the cafeteria, as usual, was buzzing with activity. I got my tray and sat down at my table with CeeCee and Adam, popping a piece of French bread into my mouth.

I looked up, and groaned under my breath. Pesky Paul was coming up to me with his trademark Stupid Smirk.

"Hey Paul, what do you want?" I said, tiredly, as he came up to me. "I'm coming to your place after school." I added more softly.

"Yeah," said Paul, still grinning. "I know. I thought I'd have lunch with you today, Susie." Oh no…what sin had I committed recently to have to be put through such cruel torture? To my dismay, Paul had put his tray down and taken a chair opposite me. CeeCee shot me a puzzled and displeased sideward look. I retorted with a 'Whaaat? I don't know!' look.

"Get lost, Paul," I said, brusquely.

But he continued to tear open the Cling Wrap around his sandwich. "Susie, Susie, Susie," "Don't call me that," I quipped. He ignored me. "You _really_ shouldn't be so unfriendly towards me, you know. Considering that _little bit of inf _–"

"Shut it, Paul," I said, through gritted teeth.

"Glad you understand, Simon," said Paul, smoothly.

My urge to slap him was stronger now than ever before. But I just settled for throwing a piece of bread at his head.

After school, pesky Paul's house 

"…And that's how you shift with the help of your…" Paul was babbling. And I was pretty much on the brink of falling off to sleep.

Finally, I cut in. "Look. Let's just cut to the chase. I need to talk to you about something."

Paul looked…_intrigued_. "Yeah," said Paul, not smirking for _once_. "Shoot."

"Is it possible to bring a ghost back to life?"

Paul looked rather taken aback by my question. "Well," he said, finally. "Yeah, I guess. But only under certain circumstances."

Inwardly, I rejoiced at his positive answer, but outwardly I managed to keep my composure. "Oh. And what are those circumstances, exactly?"

"Well, for one, the ghost has to actually be deserving another chance at life. That is, he got killed unfairly when his time hadn't yet actually come.. If you try to bring back an undeserving ghost, there can be serious consequences."

"Uh-huh. So can you teach me how to do it?"

Paul looked even _more_ taken aback than he previously had. "Well…"

"_Please_?" I gave him a puppy-dog-eyes look for good measure.

"Okay," said Paul, finally giving in after thinking for sometime. "But on one condition."

I was about to tell him to go kiss my ass, but I stopped myself just in time, reminding myself this was for Jesse. So I decided to agree to Paul's condition, if it meant I could possibly resurrect Jesse.

"'Kay," I said, finally. "What do you want?"

"For you to be my girlfriend."

"You're _really_ desperate to go out with me, aren't you?"

"Yeah," said Paul, grinning. "I am."

"Well," I said. "I'm not agreeing for anything more than one date. Take it or leave it." I nervously hoped that my take-it-or-leave-it attitude would make Paul agree to what I was saying.

And I guess it worked. "Okay," he said, somewhat sighing. "Tomorrow, after school, Coffee Clutch?"

"Fine," I said. "As in instead of mediator lessons, right?"

Paul looked sulky. "I was hoping more on the lines of _along with_."

"Dream on."

"Fine. Whatever."

"Now tell me how you resurrect a ghost."

"Fine." Paul sighed. "You know how to exorcize a ghost, I'm assuming?"

"Duh," I said. "Any mediator worth his salt would."

"Yeah," said Paul. "So in a resurrection, you do everything exactly the opposite of in an exorcism. You put the candles around the ghost in a circle in an exorcism, so in a resurrection, you arrange them in a square formation. Then you chant the Portuguese script backwards. That's something you'll need to prepare beforehand. You'll have to take some time to sit and write it ou –"

"Okay," I said. "I get the point. Anyway, I'll be going now." I picked up my backpack and stood up.

"Hey," said Paul, sounding rather anxious. "The date's still on, right? I mean now that I've taught you the resurrection…"

I was a bit tempted to say no, but realized it would be unfair to Paul, however bugging he may be. "Yeah," I said. "Sure it is. Come to my locker tomorrow after school. And _don't_ make it late."

"No way," replied Paul, quickly.

I laughed. "G'bye, then."

* * *

**Hope the chapps was good…and well, I'm getting tempted towards increasing the length of the fic to more than 3-4 chapters…you guys temme what to do…**


	3. Chapter 3

**OK…I don't know what I've brought upon myself – I've somehow managed to burden myself with FOUR fics together!!!! Two Mediator, one Drake & Josh and one Princess Diaries. Aaaaahhh!! But I've finally decided that I'm keeping the D&J and PD fanfics on hold for now, until I complete **_**Ghosts equal to BOYFRIEND-STEALERS **_**and **_**A Fate Undeserved**_**. Because, as I may have mentioned before, Mediator is my bane of existence, even though I love D&J and PD too.**

**OK…I know I'm babbling. So RER (Read Enjoy Review).**

* * *

**A FATE UNDESERVED**

****

**CHAPTER THREE**

'**HOLD YOUR HORSES'**

_**At the Coffee Clutch with Paul, the ladies' room**_

I stared at myself in the mirror. I was pretty much a wreck. No lip gloss. Hair last combed about twelve hours ago. Clothes crumpled, creased and shirt stained from deep red puttanesca sauce at lunch.

Paul was being an extremely boring date. All he did was babble endlessly about him and his life, while I was left to battle with myself from falling off to sleep. Seriously, he needed lessons on how to entertain a girl who had been FORCED by circumstances to come on a date with him. Wow. Now I that I thought about it, it was pretty ironic – I had to go on a date with another guy for my _dream-boy_'s sake. Heh.

Talking about Jesse, he shocked the living daylights out of me when he suddenly materialized by my side. "Eek!" I squealed, immediately going red. "J-J-Jesse! What're you doing here?"

"Oh," said Jesse. "Actually, I've come to watch you on your little…_rendezvous_ with Mr. Freaky Blue Eyes."

"I…I…"

"Anyway," said Jesse, crossing his arms and looked straight ahead at me with a stony expression. My gaze darted a little towards his amazing biceps. "I'm here to ask why you ditched me."

Whoops. "I…well…you see, Paul taught me how to resurrect a ghost, so he wanted something in return. And unfortunately, he has a major crush on me, so –" Jesse cut me off with a chuckle. "Whaaat!" I whined. I know, I know, I know!! Whining in front of your dreamboy – major no-no. But I couldn't help it.

"Oh, nothing," said Jesse, still laughing a little. "Absolutely nothing. Please continue."

"So he wanted me to be his girlfriend, but I made him settle for a single date."

"I see." He didn't somehow look convinced.

I narrowed my eyes at him. "Look," I spat, in an icy tone that surprised even me. "I'm enduring this torture for you on the _first_ place. If it weren't for you, I wouldn't be forced to go on a date with _Paul Slater_. So don't you act smart with me."

Jesse looked amused. "Okay," he said finally, his scarred eyebrow up with amusement. "Sorry."

"Yeah." There was a pause for a couple of seconds, then I said, "Listen, I'm so sorry I forgot about this before, but, uh, you had told your mom that you'd be sleeping over at a friend's one night. What happened?"

"Well, for one, it's an understood thing that I'd be at school directly from my friend's place. And she wouldn't find it strange if I went to the Clutch with my friends directly after school or come home even by eleven – that's my curfew. My sisters are quite envious of my long curfew."

I was surprised at this. "You have sisters?"

"Yeah," said Jesse. "Sure I do. Four of them."

"Oh. I see."

"Yeah…What's the time?"

"Eight."

"So I'll meet you at your place in about two hours?"

"Yeah," I replied quickly. "Sure. Two hours. I'll call on you if I'm home earlier than that."

"'Kay. See ya." He vanished.

I gave myself one last look in the mirror, then headed out of the ladies' room to endure the rest of my torture.

_**Later, at home**_

I had returned home after my date with Paul, buying the candles from the convenience store on the way back. I had the Portuguese script carefully stored in my closet. I hadn't got the time to write it out backwards, so I'd have to ask Jesse to help me with that.

I was just about to take off my shirt to change into my tracks, when Jesse appeared beside me with his arms crossed over his chest. Although taken aback, I wasn't as startled as before – I was starting to get used to Jesse's sudden materialization habits. I hurriedly pulled my shirt back down over my bare stomach.

"Oh, hey Jesse," I said. "What's up?"

"Hi."

"So, um, you here to get resurrected?"

Jesse nodded patiently at my stupidly obvious question. "You need any, uh, help?"

"Yeah, about that," I said. "Look, I have to chant this Portuguese script backwards, and I have the original script, so you'll have to help me to write it out backwards."

"Sure," said Jesse.

"Okay." I went to my closet and pulled out the Zip-Loc back in which I had kept the old, yellowing, silver-fishy scroll. Hey, can you blame me for not being keen on having an ancient, yellow piece of paper bang in the middle of all my clothing?

I went to my study table. I took out the script and carefully smoothed it over and placed it in front of me, then took out a notebook and a pen.

Jesse walked up to me. "May I take a chair?"

"Yeah," I said. "Sure."

So he pulled up a chair from near the window, placed it next to me, and sat down. Thankfully, the script wasn't too long, so we finished writing it backwards in about twenty minutes.

I stood up with the backward script, then handed it too Jesse, who had stood up too. "Hold this while I get out all the stuff." He nodded.

I got out the candles and matches.

"Jesse," I said. "We can't possibly do this in my bedroom. If I get caught I'll be sent straight to the psychiatrist."

Jesse nodded. "You're right, _querida_. But where do we do this?"

"Um…how about at school?"

"You mean in the basilica?"

"Yeah, I guess. The basilica should be a good place. No one's there at this hour."

"C'mon."

"Are we going to walk all the way there?"

"No way. You crazy? I'm just gonna shift."

"Shift?" He looked confused.

"Yeah. Mediators can go to a place by just thinking of it really hard. It's like how ghosts get around, but for us, it's harder."

"Oh."

"Let's go."

We both shifted to the basilica.

I clutched my head. Everything was hazy and the world seemed to be spinning around me. I managed to decipher that we were in the basilica. I lost my balance, but just as I was about to fall, a pair of strong hands caught me. Guess who it was. Shock of shocks. Jesse.

"Whoa," I mumbled, standing up, turning to Jesse, and smoothing down my hair. "Thanks."

"No problem," said Jesse. "Let's get started."

I nodded, bending down to pick up the candles that had fallen out of my hands when I shifted.

I instructed Jesse to stand in a particular spot while I lit each candle, dripped a little wax on the floor, then fixed it in the melted wax. In this way, I made a square of candles around him. Then I fished a rubber band out of my pocket and tied up my hair.

"Okay," I said to Jesse. "Toss me the notebook."

He did just as I said.

As I flipped open to the correct page, I said to Jesse, "Jesse. I should warn you. No matter how much you prepare yourself for this, you're still in for a shock. And I haven't ever done this before, so don't get your hopes up too high. Okay?"

"Um, yes."

"All right. Ready?"

"Yup."

"Fine." I took a deep breath, looked into the notebook, and started chanting. After I had chanted for about thirty seconds, green tendrils of smoke started to pour out around Jesse from nowhere. (A/N: Reminder – in an exorcism, the smoke is red) He looked a bit nervous. I looked up, but didn't stop chanting.

A minute gone, the green smoke had enveloped Jesse so it was absolutely impossible to make out even the tiniest part of him. Just as I said the last few words, the green smoke just disappeared in a flash and it was clear for me to see – Jesse lying on the floor, unconscious. And I almost burst with joy when I realized he wasn't glowing.

I chucked the notebook blindly to one side and ran towards Jesse. I sat on the floor and took his head into my lap. I shook his face. "Jesse! Jesse! Wake up!" No luck. I put my ear against his chest to fell his breath. Oh no. His breathing was erratic and unstable, and barely there.

Without thinking, I crashed my own lips to his and resuscitated him. Thank goodness I had learnt CPR and gotten an A-plus on it when I took a job as a lifeguard at the beach (on Andy's insistence) two summers ago **(A/N: In case you're saying 'What the hell, PGP, Suze wasn't even in Carmel two summers ago!' I remind you, this is my own setup and in this setup Suze has been in Carmel all her life.)**

No luck. I tried again. This time Jesse sprung up with a sputter – his eyes popping open in a fraction of a second – like an old engine springing back to life. He looked around himself for a few seconds, then his gaze flickered to me.

"S-Susannah?"

"Yeah, Jesse. Are you all right?"

In reply, he placed a hand behind my neck, pulled me forward and kissed me.

* * *

**Awww!!! That was so sweet! I hope you thought so too! And don't worry…I haven't given up on **_**Ghosts equal to BOYFRIEND STEALERS **_**at ALL…as I've made clear by updating it regularly. Hope the chapter was good. Review please!!!!!!!!!!**

**Love ya guys!**

**Hugs n' kisses,**

**PGP**


	4. Epilogue

**When the idea for a fic with Jesse as a modern guy popped into my head, I'd never thought it would have so many readers!!!! In fact, I think the ratio of readers of this fic might just be higher than that of _Ghosts equal to Boyfriend-Stealers_! The epilogue is dedicated to my dearest lovely readers as follows: **

_**(1) laurenereads07**_

_**(2) inzie23 **_

_**(4) xxxsakuraxxxx**_

_**(5) Foolish Angel in the Darkness**_

_**(6) Brianda.G**_

**_(7) Angel.By.Day-Devil.By.Night_**

****

**Guys…I love you!!! Seriously…thanks for being such faithful readers. Y'all rock.**

**And oh yeah, I've decided to make the epilogue a 'songilogue' (song + epilogue equals songilogue ;D) with _Umbrella _by Rihanna.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Mediator or the song Umbrella, but I do own the plotline.**

**

* * *

**

**A Fate Undeserved**

**EPILOGUE**

_**You have my heart  
And we'll never be worlds apart  
May be in magazines,  
But you'll still be my star.  
Baby, 'cause in the dark  
You can't see shiny cars,  
And that's when you need me there,  
With you I'll always share**_

We sat together in Jesse's open convertible, curled up together in the back seat (we had shifted behind because the gearshift was digging into me). The radio was playing at a very low volume, just barely audible. It was drizzling.

I put my head up from where I was resting it on his chest and kissed him on the lips. "I love you, Jesse."

"I love you too, Susannah."

_**When the sun shines, we'll shine together  
Told you I'll be here forever  
Said I'll always be a friend  
Took an oath I'm gonna stick it out to the end  
Now that it's raining more than ever  
Know that we'll still have each other  
You can stand under my umbrella  
You can stand under my umbrella**_

"I was meaning to ask you…"

"Yes, _querida_?"

"Two things, actually."

"Go on."

"Okay. First, what does '_querida_' mean?"

Jesse chuckled deeply.

"Please! Temme what it means!"

"Well…_querida_ means 'sweetheart' in Spanish."

"Oh…"

"Why? Do you want me to stop calling you _querida_?"

"No way!" I replied quickly. "I love it when you call me that."

Jesse smiled and nodded. "You said you wanted to ask me something else, too?"

"Yeah," I said. "I was wondering…how long have you liked me?"

Jesse smiled. "For me, it was love at first sight."

"Oh, Jesse." I rested my head on his chest once again. I felt Jesse breathe into my open, damp (because of the rain) hair.

"_Querida_?"

"Yeah?"

"I want to thank you."

"What for?" I looked up in surprise.

"For everything. You gave me a second chance…something no one else could do."

I smiled at him.

_**These fancy things will never come in between  
You're part of my entity, here for infinity  
When the war has took its part  
When the world has dealt its cards  
If the hand is hard, together we'll mend your heart**_

"Oh, trust me, it was more to my advantage than yours."

Jesse looked surprised. "How?"

"Well, you were the one thing I wanted since I set my eyes on you."

"Really?" He blushed a little.

"Yup." I couldn't help grinning.

**_You can run into my arms  
It's okay, don't be alarmed  
Come here to me  
There's no distance in between our love  
So go on and let the rain pour  
I'll be all you need and more _**

"Hey…I love this song…Rihanna's one of my favorites." I said, turning up the volume as Umbrella came on.

After a minute, Jesse grinned at me and said, "You can always stand under my umbrella, querida."

**

* * *

**

**Aw…I hope the epilogue was nice and fluffy, and the fanfic as a whole was interesting. Please review. You'll make my day.**

**Hugs and kisses to my awesome readers for reading, reviewing and supporting me. And – using a very commonly used phrase on FanFiction (and one I find very cute) – y'all rock my socks off!! Lol**

_xoxo_** PGP** _xoxo_


End file.
